a. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to an adjustable leveling leg for a ladder.
b. Background Art
This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
It is known to provide a rolling ladder (e.g., typically metal) for a variety of purposes (e.g., access upper shelving of a storage facility). The rolling functionality is often desired as it allows the user to move the ladder from location to location within a facility. In a common configuration, the rolling functionality is implemented using casters or the like. Rolling ladders typically provide a mechanism to immobilize the ladder prior to the user ascending its steps, which is typically implemented by providing a relatively non-slip surface at the bottom of the ladder. In one implementation, a compression fitted crutch tip is installed directly on the ladder legs (i.e., in the case of tube frame ladder, the tube ends). The tip may typically comprise rubber ⅛ to ¼ inch thick. In another implementation, a rubber pad or “puck” is fastened to the end of the ladder legs via a welded sub-assembly, typically providing about 1 inch of thickness.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.